This invention relates to sports arenas and more particularly to an arena specially designed for use by skateboarders.
The increasing interest in skateboards by teenagers and young adults in the past several years is being shown by the great number of such enthusiasts using public areas such as streets, sidewalks and parks for their enjoyment. It is thus seen that there is a need to provide an arena that has been specially designed for use by such enthusiasts.
Furthermore, it is believed that providing an arena especially adapted for use by competitive teams of skateboarders would be highly desirable in that it enables the younger generation to gain a new "identity" by challenging the sport in a supervised and organized environment rather than by joining street gangs and creating hazardous conditions by skateboarding in public areas.
Accordingly, one of the objects of the present invention is to provide a sports arena specially designed for use by skateboarders and the like.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a sports arena specially adapted for use by competitive teams of skateboarders.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a skateboard arena that has been specially designed to aid a skateboarder while maneuvering about on the lower level of the floor of the arena to gain sufficient velocity to enable him to ride up ramps into scoring areas provided on either end of the arena.
Briefly, the sports arena of the present invention comprises an oval shaped bowl having relatively steep upwardly curved sidewalls and an elongated gradually inclined ramp leading up to each longitudinal end thereof. An oval shaped mound having an elevation which is less than that of the top of the ramps on the longitudinal ends of the bowl is integrally formed on the center of the floor of the bowl. The curved sidewall portions opposite the central mound extend upwardly and inwardly to an elevation which is higher than the longitudinal ends of the bowl. Also located at each longitudinal end of the bowl is a truncated cone shaped ball pit which is mounted on the front wall of an elevated portion of a building structure such that it overhangs the inclined surface on the upper end of the ramp.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more fully apparent from consideration of the following detailed description of the accompanying drawings which illustrate a preferred embodiment of the invention.